


NSFW A-Z | Tony Stark

by sirenbarnes



Series: Marvel Imagines/Headcanons [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, NSFW Alphabet, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 20:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18301700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenbarnes/pseuds/sirenbarnes
Summary: —Requests are open for marvel + marvel cast {mainly I write for Sebastian Stan & Chris Evans] Also feedback is appreciated!!!





	NSFW A-Z | Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetJess80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetJess80/gifts).



**A = Aftercare (What they’re like after sex)**

_The first time you and Tony had sex he wasn’t really that affectionate after woods, sure he had his arm around you and pulled you closer to him, hugging you slightly, but that was about it. After a while, he does get more affectionate towards you._

_Pressing kisses against the top of your head and forehead, as well as your lips._

_Tony likes to hug you after sex or hold you close to his side either one. His hand would run up and down your back soothingly as the both of you’s trying to regain your breath._

_Tony likes to brag after sex, mostly how good he is at sex and how he made you feel, and how he is the best fuck you have ever had and so on…_

_Tony likes to pamper you after sex. He will already have a bath drawn for you, though he does check to see if the water is still warm and not cold. He will carefully place you into the water, hopping in with you, his legs on either side of you. He would then grab the shampoo bottle opening it and squeezing some in his hand, he will then massage his fingers into your scalp, massaging the shampoo into your hair, while you let out a content sigh. Tony would then grab the handheld showerhead turning the tap on for it and wash the shampoo out of your hair, once he has washed all the shampoo out of your hair he will turn the water flow off and do the same process he did with the shampoo but this time with the conditioner, then grabs the handheld showerhead and turns it on again and washes the conditioner out of your hair._

_Once his done washing your hair he will then clean your body, massaging your boobs, kissing your neck._

_Once he was finished lathering your skin with soap/or shower milk, he will then wash the soap/or/shower milk of your body slowly. After that he will wrap his arms around your waist and bring you close to him until your back is pressed against his chest, he will then kiss your neck, shoulder and shoulder blades. Whispering dirty/sweet things into your ear._

_Course when he is doing this he will talk a lot, praising you and sometimes even talking about science stuff or he hums a tune or sings it._

_Also has some Champagne, Whiskey, scotch, on the side of the tub and two glasses._

_When you’s have finished in the bath he makes you a meal or gets it delivered either one…_

**  
B = Body part (Their favourite body part of theirs and also their partner’s)**

_Let’s be real all of Tony’s body parts are his favourite, probably his face more but still he loves all of his body._

_Tony loves all of your body, but the part he loves the most has to be your legs and thighs. He loves it when you wrap your thighs around his head, pressing them against his head even more as he gives you oral. He also likes holding onto them as he fucks you._

_Tony loves it when you wrap your legs around his waist when you’s two are making out, he especially likes it when you wrap your legs around his waist while he is fucking you._ **  
C = Cum (Anything to do with cum basically… I’m a disgusting person)**

_He mainly cums inside of you, though he would make sure you were okay with it first, he loves unloading his load in your warm cunt. Also loves watching his cum/your juices spilling out of your vagina._

_He also loves it when you cum on his dick, tongue, mouth, and fingers._

_He loves it when you swallow his cum when he releases his seed in your mouth, also when you lick the precum off the tip of his cock before you give him a blowjob._ **  
D = Dirty Secret (Pretty self explanatory, a dirty secret of theirs)**

_He loves really kinky things for example, he loves bondage a lot, whips, chains, and he loves handcuffs (whether it’s you or him being tied up.) He loves kinky sex positions as well. When you wear high heels while you’s two have sex as well. He loves being kinky in bed. He also loves it when you dominate him as well._ **  
E = Experience (How experienced are they? Do they know what they’re doing?)**

_Tony knows what he is doing, he was a playboy before he met you. He knows how to pleasure a woman and give her multiple orgasms. He also likes to brag about it too._ **  
F = Favourite Position (This goes without saying. Will probably include a visual)**

_Riding him/any position with you on top of him; Tony loves it when you take control and dominate him, especially when you tie him up while riding his cock, though he prefers to have his hands on your hips or thighs gripping hard as you ride him, he also can’t help but grab your boobs with his hands + sucking on your nipples as well when you ride him, seeing your head thrown back is a beautiful sight to him._

_Missionary; I know it’s an old position but it is very intimate and romantic, besides he gets to see you squirm underneath him as he pounds into you. Also gets to see the facial expressions you make. And he gets to kiss you as well._ **  
G = Goofy (Are they more serious in the moment, or are they humorous, etc)**

_Tony can be goofy, cracking a joke or just laughing or making you laugh, he will also tickle you as well._

_Though he can be serious as well, mostly when he is jealous and angry._ **  
H = Hair (How well groomed are they, does the carpet match the drapes, etc.)**

_Tony is a well-groomed man, so of course, he would keep himself well-groomed down there._ **  
I = Intimacy (How are they during the moment, romantic aspect…)**

_His more romantic after sex, but he will hold your hand and kiss you a lot, might praise you a bit while giving you compliments._

_If it’s a special occasion like birthdays or celebrations then he will be romantic, getting champagne and chocolate as well as strawberries {unless you are allergic to strawberries then it’s just chocolate}, putting rose petals on the bed and floor, playing soft romantic music._ **  
J = Jack Off (Masturbation headcanon)**

_Tony doesn’t really masturbate that much, he prefers you to suck him off. Unless he is away from you, then he will masturbate._

_He will grab his throbbing swollen cock out, running his hand along the base of his hard throbbing cock, while thinking of you, he does this a couple of times before he goes to his tip rubbing the precum on his tip before he starts to jerk himself off. Letting out grunts, groans, and moans along the way._

**  
K = Kink (One or more of their kinks)**

_Tony is pretty kinky, he likes dominating you and he loves it when you dominate him, BDSM, Dom, Biting/Scratching, Hair pulling, orgasm denial, bondage, and daddy kink._

**L = Location (Favourite places to do the do)**

_In the pool, in a hot tub, in a spa, on the balcony, in a motel, against a wall, in his lab, in the kitchen, outdoors, on a bed, on a rug, in the shower/bathtub, in his office._ **  
M = Motivation (What turns them on, gets them going)**

_Anything about you turns him on, how smart you are, your cockiness, when your naked, or when you give him a lap dance, especially when you strip tease. When you kiss his neck, when you give him the bedroom eyes, jealousy turns him on too, especially when you are jealous._ **  
N = NO (Something they wouldn’t do, turn offs)**

_Anything painful or would hurt/harm you and him, choking is out of the question too._ **  
O = Oral (Preference in giving or receiving, skill, etc)**

_Tony loves giving and receiving oral._

_He is very skilled at giving oral._

_You are a squirming, quivering, moaning mess when he goes down on you. The feeling of his scruff rubbing against your thighs, as you tighten your thighs more around the side of his head. The way his tongue sucks on your clit while he uses three of his fingers, pumping them in and out. He switches positions and uses his thumb on your clit while he uses his mouth on your cunt. Tony can’t help but smirk when you moan his name, his eyes looking up at you as he sucks harder._

_Like any man, Tony loves receiving a blowjob, he loves seeing you on your knees in front of him with his hard cock in your hands it nearly tips him over the edge. He loves it when you lick the tip of his cock, then teasing him by licking your way down his shaft before taking him fully in your mouth. Tony’s moans and groans get louder by the second, his hands gripping your hair and gripping it tightly, praising you along the way. What brings him close to his undoing is when you look up at him through your eyelashes as you suck him off._ **  
P = Pace (Are they fast and rough? Slow and sensual? etc.)**

_Tony can be both, depends on what pace he feels like going, if its makeup sex then it is slow and sensual, if he is making love to you then it’s slow and sensual._

_However, if its rough sex, jealous sex, or you’s are doing a quickie then it is fast and rough._ **  
Q = Quickie (Their opinions on quickies rather than proper sex, how often, etc.)**

_Tony loves quickies, he loves any type of sex with you. If he is horny and you’s two are at a public event, charities, galas, and so on, if he can’t wait then he will totally grab you and drag you to the closet room, or place. Even in meetings, he will drag you away. But he does like proper sex as well._   
**R = Risk (Are they game to experiment, do they take risks, etc.)**

_Tony will try anything once and if he/you like it then he will try it again, he communicates with you before trying risks and experimenting in the bedroom, if you aren’t okay with it then he won’t do it. Tony doesn’t really care if someone catches you and him in the act, it makes it more funnier._ **  
S = Stamina (How many rounds can they go for, how long do they last…)**

_Tony has quite a bit of stamina, he can last for about twenty minutes with each round, as for how many rounds he can go for about four rounds sometimes five._ **  
T = Toy (Do they own toys? Do they use them? On a partner or themselves?)**

_He doesn’t own any toys, he can always make them if he does use them, though he has blindfolds and handcuffs. He definitely uses toys on you._ **  
U = Unfair (how much they like to tease)**

_He does love to tease you but he honestly can’t wait any longer, he is quick to give in to you._

_You are mostly the biggest_ _tease in the relationship_ **.** _Stripping in front of him, not letting him touch you as you play with yourself in front of him while he is restrained to the bed head. Giving him a lap dance and so on, even getting him horny then walking away._

_The both of you’s deny each other of an orgasm, as well._

  
**V = Volume (How loud they are, what sounds they make)**

_Tony is very vocally loud in the bedroom. He makes low grunts when he enters you and thrusts into you, his moans are very loud, sometimes even growls come out of his mouth. But he definitely loves dirty talk, if you’s have sex in a motel then you’s definitely get noise complaints._ **  
W = Wild Card (Get a random headcanon for the character of your choice)**

_You scooted closer to Tony’s side, reaching your arm out and leg expecting it to land on him so you can pull yourself closer to him, but all you felt was cold empty sheets, your eyes quickly shot open letting out a whine, then a huff as you sat up, the sheets falling off your body, as scooted out of the bed, you quickly walked over to the closet grabbing one of Tony’s shirts, and slipping it over your head, once you finished putting the shirt on you then walked over to your tallboy dresser and opening the draw that you keep your panties in taking one out then putting it on. You quickly exited the bedroom and made your way to the lab, knowing full well that Tony was in there._

_You carefully opened the door, making your way over to him, wrapping your arms around him and pressing a kiss against his neck, then a soft kiss against his cheek, Tony let out a moan._

_“How’s it going?” you asked, resting your chin on his shoulder, as you stared intently at what he was working on._

_“You should be asleep y/n.” Tony spoke, turning his head to look at you._

_“I can’t sleep without you baby.” you whined, pouting at him, Tony smirked at you._

_“I’m just finishing up in a minute, go keep the bed warm.” he spoke, making you frown._

_“You and I both know, you won’t come in a minute, let me help you.” you spoke, making Tony let out a huff as he turned around to focus on what he was working on, he thought for a while before letting out a sigh._

_“Okay, fine, you can help me.” He sighed, turning his face to face you._

_You let out a squeal, hugging him tighter as you peppered his cheek with kisses…_

  
**X = X-Ray (Let’s see what’s going on in those pants, picture or words)**

_He’s not small but he isn’t big either around about 6 inches._   
**Y = Yearning (How high is their sex drive?)**

_Tony has a pretty high sex drive, the two of you’s would definitely have sex quite a lot, maybe two to three times a day._ **  
Z = ZZZ (… how quickly they fall asleep afterwards)**

_It takes Tony a little while to go to sleep, he’ll normally play with your hair and talk while you cuddle into his side sound asleep. Sometimes if he can’t fall asleep then he will just go to his lab until he gets tired, then comes back in and falls asleep next to you, with his arm wrapped around you, bringing you closer to his body. Or he falls asleep in his lab, most times you find him asleep in his lab or he will be working on something._

**Author's Note:**

> —Requests are open for marvel + marvel cast {mainly I write for Sebastian Stan & Chris Evans] Also feedback is appreciated!!!


End file.
